


Trading Words Sharp as Blades

by wyvernwood



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: Unferth and Beowulf had another conversation before Grendel's assault.
Relationships: Beowulf/Unferth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Trading Words Sharp as Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

There was the Geat, standing in the way of where Unferth was walking. Too proud to turn aside from his intended path, he ignored the man. The Geat did not return the courtesy.

"Great tales are told of the sword you have from your father," the Geat said, eyes sliding from the stone at their feet up Unferth's body. He took a step closer, close enough that they could smell each other. Unferth considered he smelled only of manly sweat and grime, like any man, possibly some spilled food from supper. The Geat smelled just as musky, though not as repellent as he ought to. An alluring smell underlay that Unferth chose to ignore. Braggart, prideful foreigner that the man was.

Who had just, it seemed, said something appreciative. Unferth expected there was a hidden barb. "Hrunting is famous and deserving of it," he said, voice giving nothing away of his misgiving. "Should we not need every fighter healthy to face the monster tonight, I would offer to show you Hrunting's power."

"Offer to cross swords with me, eh, you who tosses insults from your place at the King's feet? What will he think that you offer to me the sword he must expect you to wield for him alone?" The Geat did not laugh aloud, but his face showed he wanted to. 

"As in the words you threw at me, I am damned for my brothers' treachery. What do I mind of lesser sins?" Accuse the King of unnatural lusts and him of winning his position by slaking them? Was that the Geat seeing the truth, or merely taking this private opportunity to return insult for insult as he had forborne to do in front of the hall? 

"Unferth, you offer to show me your sword in action. I find I want to see it. But you speak true, we cannot risk damage to a warrior, even one as reluctant as you are to fight monsters. So, you wield your sword, I will forego mine. You won't harm me with it, I guarantee. I for my part will defeat any foe with my body alone and no use of my weapon." With this the Geat ostentatiously finished urinating and sheathed his sword, lacing himself up with fast, deft movements. 

"Find me after the King gives us leave to sleep for the night," Unferth told the Geat. "My swordwork will impress you, be assured."

"Until our contest, then." With a final look at Unferth's belt, where Hrunting did not currently hang -- the famous sword of his family was mounted on the wall on the far side of the hall from them -- Beowulf returned, for the time being, to the feast. 

And, Unferth did not doubt, they would have duelled in such a way had the monster not attacked before their assignation could come to pass.


End file.
